


Turn to You

by GMTYUniverse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMTYUniverse/pseuds/GMTYUniverse
Summary: It's the middle of the night, and it's raining.Prompt: April Showers- Written for the Larry Spring Drabble Challenge





	Turn to You

Louis groans and blinks. It's too early to be awake, but something has shaken him out of his slumber - rainfall.

He’d fall back asleep, it’s just - Harry had _insisted_ on opening a window overnight for some "fresh spring air", and Louis'd rather not wake up to an indoor puddle of rainwater.

He squeezes Harry's shoulder. ‘Nngh, wassit Lou,’ he mumbles groggily. “April Showers. Close our window?”

Another groan, then movement. ‘Please don’t say I told you so,’ Harry mutters, crawling back under the covers after shutting the window.

Louis just grins, cuddling closer to Harry. “You know I would _never_.”


End file.
